Elijah
"You dare defy me! I am Elijah! the Prince of Hell!!" - ''Elijah to John Turner as he tortures him. '''Elijah '''is a extremely powerful and high-ranking demon and former warlock, who is one of Lucifer's second-in-commands, as well as the Wife of Evil Witch Vanessa Moore and the father of Powerful Witch Jennifer Moore. Fictional Biography Early life Although it's unknown when he was born, Elijah was a Warlock, before becoming a demon. He married a witch called Vanessa Moore, before being killed as a human, going to hell and turning into a demon years later. For countless centuries, Elijah rised up the ranks of a demon in hell, and soon became one of Hell's most powerful and chief demons. The Nephilim After Vanessa unlocked the gates of hell after being locked for centuries, Elijah was one of the few demons who escaped. He managed to avoid being killed by angels, when some of the demons who did escape got slaughtered. Powers and Abilities Elijah is considered by many as the most powerful and strongest demon in existence, despite this never been proved. He has been called as "prince of hell" and is second-command to the king of hell, Satan, who is known by Lucifer. 'Superhuman strength - Elijah endows his hosts with phenomenal level of physical strength, allowing him to overpower and kill any human, demon, low-level Angels, vampire, spirit, shapeshifter and so forth. They are among one of the strongest of supernatural creatures. Elijah did pretty well against a barbarian in combat. They are however can be killed easily by Alphas. '''Superhuman senses - Elijah possesses heightened senses, allowing him to see what humans cannot, detect the most feeble sounds and noises and smell, detect and locate objects using just their nose, with great effectiveness and potency than any ordinary human being. Superhuman stamina - 'Elijah does not need food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. 'Superhuman durability - 'Elijah cannot be harmed by conventional weapons or methods, as gun blasts, earthly blades, and flames barely affects him. 'Telekinesis - Elijah can move things using only his mind. He is very skilled with this ability, using it on multiple targets at once, restraining others so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, with a flick of a wrist and whatnot. Telepathy - Elijah can read the minds of humans, for a method of a torture, to discover their fears. Teleportation - Elijah can travel instantly from one place to another, including hell and earth without occupying the space in between. Pyrokinesis - Elijah can generate and manipulate fire. His power over fire is extensive enough that he is able to render entire buildings ablaze in minutes or even seconds. Biokinesis - Elijah has the ability to psychically injure and torture humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare, and many other forms of torture, torment and suffering to the human body. Memory manipulation - Elijah can read and extract memories from an individual's mind, and can even erase and alter memories, to change the personalities of others or make them insane. Illusion manipulationTelepathy- Elijah can create and manipulate illusions, mostly to torture his victims, into seeing their worse fears, resulting in corrupting their soul and losing their sanity. Reality warping - Elijah can manipulate reality and alter the world around them in the context of a deal. Immunity - Elijah possesses an immunity to most of the weaknesses of a demon. He is not weakened or effected by holy water, salt, cannot be exorcised by the exorcism spell, and cannot be killed by the demonic knife but it still gives him pain. Immortality - Elijah does not age and immune to disease and illness. Healing factor '''- Elijah can heal and recover from any non-fatal injury at a very quick rate. '''Exorcism - Elijah can easily exorcise any demon or spirit he wants, simply by thought. Resurrection - 'Elijah is able to revive the dead for an exchange of a deal. 'Demonic possession '- In order to interact in the physical world, Elijah needs to possess a human body. He currently possesses his former body. 'Soul reading - Elijah has assess to the condition of one's soul. This can be used to determine the condition or presence/absence of a soul in a body. It can also be used to find out if anyone has placed a claim on someone's soul via a deal. Weaknesses Older beings - Elijah can be harmed, killed or overpowered by more superior beings such as high-tie♙ Angels and Archangels, Alphas, God and Death. Devil's trap - 'A Devil's Trap will hold Elijah in place and prevent his escape. 'Demonic knife - Despite being immune, the demonic knife will give Elijah excruciating pain. If Elijah makes physical contact with the knife, it will burn his hosts skin, giving him pain but not the host. ' ' Category:Characters